spaceballspolandballfandomcom-20200213-history
6ball
6ball |founded = unknown |image = 6balleminasgeraisball.png |caption = Minas Geraisball and 6ball |government = Alien Government, depending on civilization |personality = Alien personality. Depends on civilization he represents |language = Depends on civilization |type = Caveball, Alienball |capital = The largest cityball that recognizes me, My Favorite Vacation place Roswellball |affiliation = Alien World(s), Nevadaball |religion = ∆γγ LM∆θism Civilization dependent |friends = Earthling that lets me crash my UFOs Technology friend son Our brothers who think they're Earthlings Also lets me crash my UFOs Earthlings that make UFOs in WW2 Earthlings that chat with me Earthlings that built pyramids for me Acreball Earthlings that like X-Files don't tell earthlings that we are here! Home and Earth Remover |enemies = Earthball That earthling with sunglasses HOSTAGE TAKERS Fİle:London-icon.png Londonball Malaysiaball- I hijacked his airline Englandball I Hate You. |likes = Flying UFOs, crashing at Nevadaball and New Mexicoball, The X-Files theme song (their favorite Earth song) ∆γγ LM∆O, Some Earthlings, Of Favorite Movie! Of Best Friend! food = Alien food Making crop circle and Nazca Lines |hates = Earthlings, Other alien civilizations, Calling The Earth What the A.U. Calls it, EARTHLINGS WHO ABDUCTED OUR BROTHERS Getting hit in the face by a railgun Getting shot out of orbit |predecessor = Big Bang |intospace = Did it better and long before the Earthlings. |bork = ∆γγ LM∆θ ∆γγ LM∆θ/Ack Ack!/phone home phone home |food = Roasted Space Squid |status = Preparing for September 20th. |notes = "REMOVE EARTHLING CLAY!!!" "∆γγ LM∆θ ∆γγ LM∆θ" "Ack, Ack!" "Fak yuo Earthlings" "I HAVE EARTH REMOVING HOMIES ON MY SIDE" |reality = Aliens |gender = Male/Female |military = Space Navy }} 6ball (also known as Alienball) is the caveball depicting extraterrestrials. There is currently no proof of his existence besides crop circles (Those are fake). But Universeball is so huge it's highly improbable that he doesn't exist anywhere. Whether or not he has visited Earthball is another question though. He wants Earthball for his next anschluss. But reconsidered his goal the destroy Earthball after watching those retarded Belle Delphine cancer memes. But really, some of them are friendly, others are evil and some are neutral . According with the movies made by USAball, the 6balls comes to Earth to talk with Earth "leader", the USA president ... and only will attacks the USA cities, knowing that earth civilization centers around them. The Problem that another countryballs find that this is a complete lack of modesty of USA, because USA president is only the leader of ... USA. Russiaball and another countryballs will probably have this reaction: And the aliens probably don't see any difference between countryballs and citiesballs of the world (they have no prior knowledge of Earth societies). For example, the 6ball don't see any difference between New Yorkball, Tokyoball, Moscowball, Berlinball and Parisball. They will probably invade and destroy all of them, at the same time until the Earth countryballs upload a virus onto 6ball's ships and takes them out using only a biplane with a missile duct-taped to them. 6balls never calls the countryballs by their names, always calls them "Earthling" or "Terran", regardless of whether is a world power or an irrelevant micronation, as they don't really know about Earth boundaries and territories nor do they have the time to figure out these territories. But they can differentiate them by characteristics: "Earthling stuck on Earth" ( Polandball), "Earthling with sun shades" ( USAball), "Earthling with hat" ( UKball), "Earthling with Slant Eyes" ( Japanball), "Earthlings addicted to RPG Games ( Indonesiaball & Philippinesball), "Earthling that plays football" ( Brazilball), "Earthling on which others Earthlings play some game" ( Croatiaball), "One-eyed Earthlings" ( Sloveniaball, Slovakiaball, Serbiaball), "Drunk Earthling" ( Irelandball), "Earthling that likes nukes" North Koreaball "Earthling that don't laugh or Earthling that like anschluss" ( Germanyball) "Our brothers who think they're Earthlings" ( Basqueball, Brittanyball, Cornwallball, Isle of Manball, Walesball) ... etc. Also has been visiting Earth for a while to help Naziball with his aircraft technology but pfftt? there's no aliens and would they really be interested in helping a bunch of primitive Nazis? He saved the World from an Nuclear War, but that Earthling with Sunglasses told that to the World. it is believed that he as also Nukes and Radioactivity can't harm him, but that depends on the race or civilization he represents. He also can represent all sentient life beyond Earth as there can be many different types of alien races and civilizations. He often finds racial supremacy on Earth very funny and pitiful, for he has already mastered interstellar travel. He and the Earth Removers are setting their sites on Earth for April 18, 2018. But the earthlings still live. He might live in mars scientists don't know Relationships * Basqueball, Brittanyball, Cornwallball, Isle of Manball and Walesball - YUO ARE THE REASON WE ARE COMING TO EARTH ALL THE TIME, YUO ARE OUR BROTHERS AND WE WILL BE REUNITED IN THIS LIFE OR THE NEXT!!! AND THOSE FOUR HOSTAGE TAKERS WILL PAY FOR WHAT THEY DID TO YUO!!! WE NEVER LEAVE A FELLOW 6BALL BEHIND!!! * Marsball - I like to hang out over there a lot and I have a base there * Malaysiaball - I hijacked his plane (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=RbwR_uHhiI0) * Planet Nineball - I like to live on one of his moons. * Franceball, Spainball, UKball and USAball - HOSTAGE TAKERS!!! YUO WILL ALL PAY FOR KIDNAPPING AND TORTURING OUR LOST BROTHERS!!! ONE DAY WE COME BACK TO EARTH AND ANSCHLUSS YUO!!! 6BALLS NEVER FORGET!!! Yuo was RESCUING us, yay! How to draw Draw 6ball is simple. # Make a circle (as always, an off-hand circle) # Make another circle inside the first one, one-third or slightly less of its radius # Write the number 6''' in the inner circle # Draw black, almond-shaped eyes # Color the ball '''green, leaving the number mark white # Done! # If you like, you can add antennas or you can put the ball in a flying saucer. Gallery 6ball&SPQRGREENDEMONSFROMSPACE.png 2n81w49s7mg11.png|credit from Barskie 6ball_II.png|Aliens! GJ9w0xx.png All caveball.png NLgkwzk.png Ikv3YlN.png A cueball story.png JBz4IBV.png Cant Into Space.png I6cK3oP.png Illegal Aliens.png Opera Mundi new.png BJ4gO0l.png 'difY7rG.png 'eRi1gkC.png HWN6Zn3.png JHqrPLJ.png LOWeaKt.png Planetballmap.png sixball.png 4. Pennsylvanian Surname.png France_colonies.jpg Japanese 6ball.png France In Space.png Hungarian Story.png The Twilight Zone.png Pool.png 21ep5j08vla11.png 69geqhaab1w11.png ThePresidentContact.png Comics *Firzzt. *Under Search for Signs of Life External Links * Extraterrestrial life at Wikipedia * Ancient Aliens * Ancient astronaut hypothesis * Roswell UFO incident * Area 51 * UFOs es:6ball it:6ball pl:6ball zh:六號球